Yugioh! DE - Episode 069
Cloud Turbulence I Synopsis Cameron and Tyler duel in the second round. Summary Day 3 Morning Cameron awakens hours too early before his duel against Tyler. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron about dueling Tyler, knowing he is a friend. Cameron says was a friend to clarify but adds he was never a friend to Tyler. Cameron says he had not dueled Tyler since they were in middle school, but in truth he's rattled by the fact he might have to duel his friends to win the title despite already knowing he'd meet Maya in the semifinals or Clarissa in the finals. Cameron reminds Genex Dragon that the stakes are real in this tournament. Cameron laments that he was just happy to get past R1 but to win the tournament, his friends have to lose. Genex Dragon asks if Cameron is particularly rattled about dueling Tyler specifically. Cameron says his and Tyler's parents were friends, but he truly got to know Tyler at a time when he despised dueling. Even then, Cameron notes, he never got to know Tyler. Hours pass and Cameron gets ready for his 10:30 duel. Cameron takes out a few cards from his duel against Anthony, specifically saying "D2 Shield" and "Meteor Flare" are cards that belong in his Side Deck. He simply wanted to test their usefulness. Cameron notes that he cannot "test" anything when it comes to Tyler. He knows the cards he needs and has the Deck to deliver his strategy. Cameron and Maya Cameron leaves his room with his parents giving him a hug before he leaves as Cameron needs to go to the tournament dressing room. Cameron sees Maya as the elevator opens and joins her. They discuss their upcoming duels, especially Cameron's. Maya acknowledges that Tyler is incredibly tough. She says she was never able to actually destroy Tyler's monsters and that she needed a completely new card to defeat him. Cameron says the direct strategy is simple as Maya had done during her final turn: negate the effects of "Cloudians" and destroy them. Maya can tell that Cameron is not going to use that strategy. Cameron says it's because Tyler will be expecting it. The two exit the elevator at the bottom and go the dressing room. As they enter, Tyler exits, having been prepped. Tyler and Cameron cross eyes but do not speak. Maya comments on the extremely tense moment to which Cameron notes Maya did not speak either though she and Tyler had dueled too. Preamble After some time, Cameron and Maya step out of the dressing room to leave for their duels. Cameron meets with Megan once again and she lists the protocol of the day, which will be the same as his first duel. This time, however, Tyler has already arrived as the duel site, so when Cameron arrives they will shake hands a duel almost immediately. Cameron walks out of hotel with Megan and bodyguard to the limo. In the car, Cameron receives reads messages of support from his friends. Cameron reads that Clarissa and Lucy will watch Maya's duel this time. Shy, however, will watch his duel again. Cameron arrives at Bryant Park to the cheers of duel fans as he had in the previous duel as well as television cameras and studios reporting the duel live. Cameron sees his parents and Shy in the crowd and waves to them. Unbeknownst to Cameron, Cole is watching the duel. Cole notes that Cameron won his first duel without declaring a single attack or taking any damage. He wants to see if Cameron's improved since their encounter. In addition, Cole admits he was drawn to this place. He can feel Shy's presence as well in a bloodlust to destroy her but he's also drawn to Cameron. Cameron and Tyler are fitted with their microphones to the their clothes and ears. They meet in the center of the park and shake hands. Their emcee, Elaine Derek, tosses a coin and Tyler calls Heads. He wins the toss and elects to go second. After some time, the emcee quiets the audience. She introduces both duelists and begins the duel, causing them to roar again. The Duel Tyler and Cameron appear extremely calm, not cracking a smile even as the duel begins. Going first, Tyler draws. He sets a monster and 2 cards before passing the duel to Cameron. Cameron draws and Normal Summons a new monster, "Bird of Roses", a monster with 1800 ATK. Everyone anticipates an attack, but Cameron sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Onlookers are slightly frustrated as Cameron did not declare a single attack in his first duel and somewhat fear he will not in this duel. Shy thinks to herself that Cameron has never avoided attacking, at least to her experience with him in school. She believes it is natural for Cameron to be wary of Tyler's facedown Spell/Traps but thinks Cameron is not being wary. Rather, this is his tactic. Tyler draws and notes Cameron has not changed, his passivity and the way he ignores the opponent. Tyler says Cameron could stand in a storm and his clothes would not even move in the wind. Tyler says this time, he's going to force Cameron to face his storm. Tyler starts by activating “Lucky Cloud”. Now, he summons 2 "Cloudian" monsters with the same name, he can draw 2 cards during the End Phase. Tyler Flip Summons “Cloudian – Sheep Cloud” and Normal Summons a second “Sheep Cloud”. He activates Continuous Trap: “Spirit Barrier”. Now, he cannot take Battle Damage during battles involving his monsters. Both “Sheep Cloud” attack “Bird of Roses” and are destroyed, but Tyler does not take any damage. Tyler activates the effect of his 2 "Sheep Cloud" to Special 4 “Sheep Tokens” in Defense Position. Still in the Battle Phase, Tyler activates “Quick Summon” from his hand, allowing him to perform an additional Normal Summon this turn. He tributes all 4 “Sheep Tokens” to Tribute Summon “Cloudian – Nimbusman”. Shy remembers "Nimbusman" and its effect from Tyler's duel against Maya, which almost defeated her. Tyler explains that since "Nimbusman" was Tribute Summoned, its third effect activates, placing a Fog Counter on itself for each WATER monster used to summon it and increasing its ATK by 500 for each Fog Counter on the field, so it gains 2000 ATK. Tyler has “Nimbusman” attack “Bird of Roses”; Cameron activates “Song of the Elements” to negate the attack. Cameron explains that since the target was a WIND monster, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WIND monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons “Dancing Fairy” in Defense Position. Tyler has no cards in his hand, so he must end his turn, but “Lucky Cloud” allows Tyler to draw 2 cards. Shy thinks about Cameron's move. Tyler played a long tactical turn and Cameron rendered it moot with a single trap. She says Cameron has done so similarly with "Waboku" but never this early in a duel. Cameron cards and explains that if "Dancing Fairy" is in Defense Position during his Standby Phase, he'll gain 1000 LP. Cameron's fairy dances around him and release a green aura that increase his LP to 5000. Cameron sets one card and ends his turn to the shock of the audience once again. Cole is becoming irritated with Cameron's dueling. He wonders why he feels no "power" from Cameron, and "Gottams" informs Cole that Cameron is not using any "Genex" cards in his Deck, so he does not feel his powers. Cole is calmly enraged by Cameron's strategy: no "Genex", no power, no attacking, not doing anything but the bare minimum. Tyler growls a little and draws as he starts his next turn. Tyler promises to gather Cameron's attention and Normal Summons "Ghost Fog", repeating the combination he had done against Maya. He uses "Ghost Fog" to ram "Bird of Roses" and place 4 Fog Counters on "Nimbusman" to raise its ATK to 5000. However, Tyler adds "Rain Storm" to the combination. He explains its effect to reduce "Nimbusman's" ATK by 2000 to destroy Cameron's set Spell/Traps and therefore attack uninterrupted. "Nimbusman" destroys "Bird of Roses" and dents Cameron's LP, but in perspective Cameron is only 200 points below his original Life Points. Cameron then explains that Tyler made a mistake. Cameron says that of all the cards on the field, "Dancing Fairy" is the threat. He asks if Tyler even wondered why he left "Bird of Roses" in Attack Position when faced with "Nimbusman's" superior power. In any case, Cameron explains that when "Bird of Roses" is destroyed by battle in Attack Position, he can Special Summon 2 Plant Tuner monsters from his Deck in Defense Position, choosing "Nettles" and "Spore". Cameron asks if Tyler has anything left to play, and when Tyler does not respond, Cameron draws. He tunes "Dancing Fairy" with "Nettles" to Synchro Summon "Red Wyvern" in Attack Position. A red dragon coated in flames emerges before Cameron and roars, ready to fire. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Tyler Morrison Turn 1: Tyler ''' Tyler sets a monster and 2 cards. '''Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Bird of Roses” (1800/1500). He sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Tyler Tyler activates “Lucky Cloud”. Now, he summons 2 "Cloudian" monsters with the same name, he can draw 2 cards during the End Phase. Tyler Flip Summons “Cloudian – Sheep Cloud” (0/0) and Normal Summons a second “Sheep Cloud”. He activates Continuous Trap: “Spirit Barrier”. Now, he cannot take Battle Damage during battles involving his monsters. Both “Sheep Cloud” attack “Bird of Roses” and are destroyed, but Tyler does not take any damage. Tyler activates the effect of his 2 "Sheep Cloud" to Special 4 “Sheep Tokens” (0/0) in Defense Position. He activates “Quick Summon”, allowing him to perform an additional Normal Summon this turn. He and tributes all 4 “Sheep Tokens” to Tribute Summon “Cloudian – Nimbusman” (1000/1000). Since "Nimbusman" was Tribute Summoned, its third effect activates, placing a Fog Counter on itself for each WATER monster used to summon it and increasing its ATK by 500 for each Fog Counter on the field ("Nimbusman": 1000 → 3000/1000). “Nimbusman” attacks “Bird of Roses”; Cameron activates “Song of the Elements” to negate the attack. Since the target was a WIND monster, Cameron can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WIND monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons “Dancing Fairy” (1700/1000) in Defense Position. During the End Phase, “Lucky Cloud” allows Tyler to draw 2 cards. Turn 4: Cameron Since “Dancing Fairy” is in Defense Position, its effect activates to increase Cameron's LP by 1000 during each of his Standby Phases (Cameron 4000 > 5000). He sets 1 card. Turn 5: Tyler Tyler Normal Summons “Cloudian – Ghost Fog” (0/0). It attacks “Bird of Roses” and is destroyed, but Tyler does not take any damage. Upon destruction by battle, "Ghost Fog" distributes Fog Counters equal to the Level of the monster who destroyed it, so Tyler places 4 Fog Counters on "Nimbusman" (5000 ATK). Tyler activates “Rain Storm” and uses its second effect to reduce “Nimbusman’s” ATK by 2000 (3000 ATK) to destroy Cameron’s 2 cards Cameron controls, targeting his set Spell/Traps. “Nimbusman” destroys “Bird of Roses” (Cameron 5000 > 3800). Cameron then activates the effect of "Bird of Roses" to Special Summon 2 Plant Tuner monsters from his Deck in Defense Position, choosing "Nettles" (1200/400) and "Spore" (400/800). Turn 6: Cameron “Dancing Fairy” activates (Cameron 3800 > 4800). Cameron tunes "Dancing Fairy" with "Nettles" to Synchro Summon “Red Wyvern” (2400/2000) in Attack Position. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels